campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Worldwide Threats
I think that you will find the following information to be of great importance. Please share these links and this information with your friends and family. The more people that are informed about these issues the better off we will all be. These links contains information about earth's history, life on other planets, races of our galaxy, world economy, evolution, ancient civilizations, world politics, New World Order, current threats, religions, creation, other galaxies, the universe and the true nature of our spirituality. Read as much of the information contained in these websites as you can and inform others just in case we no longer have use of the Internet or use of certain websites in the future and by then it might be too late. Earth and its people might soon face global disasters in the near future. Many changes to our earth, our sun, our governments, and our lives might start in 2010 and continue beyond 2012. It is not definite as of yet that all of these global disasters will happen in the near future. It all depends on what decisions we make now. Our thoughts can influence the out come of a situation or eliminate events that have been predicted to happen in the future based on current events. The main goal is that everyone’s spiritual awareness is expanded to a higher level of consciousness. The Galactic Confederation and The Andromedan Council (United Nations of the Universe) are standing by. They are ready to help us if enough of us request it. The people of Earth cannot allow the New World Order to control our world. Alien races from other planets have signed treaties with our world leaders giving them the rights to earth and us. There are at least 100 secret underwater and underground bases worldwide that contain alien races. The approximate number, of alien beings in those bases currently, is 15,000 that will continue to use us as their cattle. Alien abductions are conducted for genetic engineering experiments and to use us as their own food supply this includes earth’s humans and livestock. Earth is involved in a galactic war. During the next few years, it will be extremely important to help each other in any way that you can. If we work together, we can prevent this threat from continuing. If at least 10% of earth's people would ask their governments to show them these treaties that are unknown to them and signed on their behalf and we tell our governments and the Galactic Confederation that we do not agree with these treaties, then the Galactic Confederation would have a legal right to help us make these treaties unenforceable. This message is barely getting through to the population because ofworldwide government control over the media, press, NASA and worldwide disbelief. World governments have already taken away some constitutional rights in other countries such as Australia and they also plan to try and take away the constitutional rights of citizens in the USA and other countries starting this year. Canada is currently losing some rights as well. Currently, our media is unknowingly participating in the scheme to keep us from contacting the massive spacecraft that was sent here by the Galactic Confederation by broadcasting telepathic encrypted messages across our airwaves. These types of messages can also cause fear, panic and acts of violence. These alien races have introduced diseases such as Aids and viruses such as H1N1 into the population through injections and flu shots and may try to depopulate areas in the future with this method by making these type of shots mandatory. The microchip implant that the NWO will try to make us accept in the future will be used to control and track us. These alien races have also started wars between nations at different times to gain different forms of power and to increase their own food supply. Then they transported us as slaughtered cattle back to their planets. Alien races have also been described in ancient tablets from different parts of the world dating back to 6000 BC. The current US President allegedly signed a treaty with these alien races on our behalf giving these alien races continued control of earth in the USA. He tried to back out of the treaty, so they threatened the lives of his family. Obama is allegedly being forced to support'NWO' agendas. These alien races are deceptive and they are able to hypnotize some world leaders and entertainers to do their bidding. The USA is currently under Martial Law since the time of the Civil War and we need to demand that Martial Law be lifted and that Constitutional Law be restored to protect our constitutional rights to freedom. The US Federal Government is located in Washington DC (District of Columbia) on 10 square miles of land. According to the US constitution, the District of Columbia is legally not a part of the United States of America therefore the Federal Government is a foreign corporation and is not legally part of the United States of America. The laws of the US Constitution do not govern the acts of foreign Corporations. The US Federal government is a foreign corporate government governing the USA illegally. Maybe we need the help of attorneys to amend the US constitution to include the District of Columbia as part of the USA making most of what the US federal government does treason against the USA. The United States of America is supposed to be a republic government created by the states for the people by the people. We need to seek assistance from the Galactic Confederation to rid the earth of these manipulating, deceptive and dangerous alien creatures. Currently, I do not know of a way to contact the Galactic Federation, sent here by the Galactic Confederation, directly at this point, but they have promised to try to show us a sign of their physical presence in our skies in 2010. These alien races have been very thorough in preventing the people of Earth from contacting them for assistance. The Galactic Federation (division of the Galactic Confederation) has tried to help us, but because they are still uninvited these alien races have threatened to destroy all life on our planet if they interfere again with their plans to control and enslave the people of earth. These alien races have the technology to cause Droughts and Hurricanes and have caused disasters such as Hurricane Katrina and the Droughts in Africa. Some underground bases contain nuclear weapons. They are responsible for attacks in some countries such as USA 9-11-2001 Attacks. We cannot let earth be conquered by the Draconian Federation'''and become part of the '''Orion Empire. The Galactic Confederation does have a plan, but they will have a tremendous amount of legal authority to use to rid the earth of these alien races once and for all if we ask for their assistance and confront our world governments and leaders. The Andromedans do not speak as we do on earth. They communicate with a form of telepathy. These alien races have forced The Andromedan Council to remove all of the video content contained on their website. At least some of the information is still there for you to read. The Cosmic Awareness has transmitted a large portion of the information contained in these websites to earth. http://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/sociopolitica/master_file/masterfile.htm#INDEX http://www.cosmicawareness.org/index.html http://www.theandromedancouncil.org/ Some of the people on earth that were trusted to distribute information to the people of earth, given to them by the Andromedan Council and the Galactic Confederation years ago, have been charging people for it on some websites and changing some of the original messages. Please read as much information as you can from these links above and distribute this information before this trusted information is no longer available. Do not send any personal identification information to these organizations through emails just in case these alien races and creators of the NWO that currently threaten earth and us intercept those emails. You can send anonymous donations if you can figure out a way. Protect your identity. Please do not call or send this information to any government officials, military leaders, world leaders, press or the media in any country. Be careful what you say about this information on the phone. Please distribute this information to the people of the world and do not let it fall into government hands. =US Taxpayers Will Unknowingly Fund The New World Order= =42 US Presidents have allegedly been from illuminate bloodlines= The current US President number 44 is not. The New World Order and the UN the Rothschild banking and political powers and the illuminati allegedly planned the New World Order to control the entire world. This Awareness indicates the lluminati has seized most of the gold --the Rothschild banks along with the Rockefeller banks, had taken most of the gold and silver from circulation Abraham Lincoln(non-illuminate) declared martial law during the Civil War. Martial law has not been lifted yet from his declaration of martial law, over a hundred years ago. This Awareness indicates that any time entities in power want to do something that is illegal under the Constitution; they simply go ahead with it under the principle of the martial law declared by Lincoln. That is how the Executive Orders are presented. They are Executive Orders based on martial law that has not been lifted. Also referred to as admiralty law. The US Civil War – '''Allegedly started by the illuminati by the bringing of slaves to the USA to stir up racial tension causing Martial Law to be declared then Lincoln was assassinated before he could restore constitutional law. Protect your Right to Bear Arms - The NWO is currently starting to gain the most control in Australia because their government has removed their right to bear arms. Hitler was allegedly a Rothschild This Awareness indicates that the Treasury Department has the potential for totally denouncing the Federal Reserve debt of 5 trillion dollars because it was illegal in the first place. This Awareness indicates that you must understand that the Federal Reserve Bank, is '''privately owned. '''The Treasury Department in the U.S. Constitution is the ''only'' proper way of financing the nation. The '''Bilderbergers are a great arm of the New World Order, to help secure Europe and those countries relating to the Bilderbergers into the New World Order. The Rockefellers '''include the '''Council Of Foreign Relations and the Trilaterist organizations, and these are helping to promote the New World Order. Rothschild'sLondon Estate is a Sovereign State! the Rothschilds headquartersare on a certain grounds that are independent of the British and of England. They cannot be controlled by the English laws because they are on land that is sovereign or separate from that of England, much the way the areas know as Washington D.C. is separate from the United States, and therefore technically, those committing crimes against the states, who live in Washington D.C., cannot be held for treason until they are brought back to their own state, or the neighboring states. As long as the Rothschilds are on foreign land, Washington D.C., they are not under the laws of the U.S. Constitution or the States Constitution. Likewise, the Rothschilds are on foreign land in England and cannot be held accountable to English law. This Awareness indicates that this is a way by which they create their own empire in the middle of London and carry on their mischief in such a way that allows them to be immune to any prosecution from English law, regardless of their fraud or misinterpretation or other crimes. Take the Rothschilds, the bloodline formerly known, among other names, as the Bauers, one of the most notorious black occult bloodlines of Middle Ages Germany. It became known as Rothschild (red-shield or rotes-schild in German) in the 18th century when a financial dynasty was founded in Frankfurt by Mayer Amschel Rothschild working in league with the IlluminatiHouse of Hesse and others. They took their name from the red shield or hexagram/Star of David on the front of their house in Frankfurt. The Star of David or Seal of Solomon is an ancient esoteric symbol. It has absolutely no connection to "David" or "Solomon", as Jewish historical sources confirm. The Rothschilds are one of the top Illuminati bloodlines on the planet and they are allegedly the alien race known as the shape-shifting reptilians (see The Biggest Secret). Who really controls world events from behind-the-scenes? Discover the amazing role these illuminati bloodlines have played - and are now wielding - in human history, with family names such as: :::: Contents :::: ·� The Astor Bloodline :::: ·� The Bundy Bloodline :::: ·� The Collins Bloodline :::: ·� The DuPont Bloodline :::: ·� The Freeman Bloodline :::: ·� The Kennedy Bloodline :::: ·� The Li Bloodline :::: ·� The Onassis Bloodline :::: ·� The Reynolds Bloodline :::: ·� The Rockefeller Bloodline :::: ·� The Rothschild Bloodline :::: ·� The Russell Bloodline :::: ·� The Van Duyn Bloodline :::: ·� Merovingian (European Royal Families) :::: ·� The Top 13 Families & The Mormon Leadership (Moriah & The Mormon Leadership) :::: Interconnected families: :::: ·� Disney - Uno de Los Mayores Engaños de Todos los Tiempos :::: ·� The Disney Bloodline :::: ·� The Krupp Bloodline :::: ·� The McDonald Bloodline Freedom and spirituality cannot be controlled or contained Committee to Restore the US Constitution http://web.archive.org/web/20050206175246/http:/www.webaccess.net/~comminc/ Although world issues are of vital concern, these links below will help you discover the big picture that is more important than any of the world issues facing us today. Do not let fear control you. Pass this information on. Inspire each other. The big picture involves the awakening of our spirituality and our expanded awareness and the unfolding spiritual process involving earth and us. Virtual Light videos are educational, but they have allegedly allied with the NWO unknown to Steve. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOdDTXnmUxg- UseFake Name / Email if you Join Free 100 page Ebook download link has Important Information regarding the link to our spirituality and events predicted to occur by the end of 2012. Please share this book with many others. If you read nothing else, read this book. Transmitted to earth by the Cosmic Awareness or God. http://www.transactual.com/cac/cachome.html - Ebook People that ascended last year did not really describe any of their signs of ascension to others in written form that I know of. You will decide when and if you are ready to ascend. The Ebook from the Awareness or God will explain. A few of the interpreters of the Awareness in the last few years have changed some of the information they received. Watch out for inconsistencies. I have spoken with 5 others that have the same signs of ascension as I do right now. My signs of the ascension process started with noises becoming more intense. Now, I keep hearing a harmonic tone similar to a tuning fork. Now, the vibrations that are surging through my body are intensifying. Sometimes, I can hear muffled music and voices when I am alone with no radio or TV. My sleep patterns are also changing from needing 8 hours per night to only needing 3 to 4. Sometimes, I feel like I am in two dimensions at once and as if the frequency of my vibration was changing. A few people, plants and animals have already ascended. It is my understanding that earth’s spirit is ascending and is currently in two dimensions at the same time. Global warming is a natural part of earth’s ascension process. Earth should not continue to be polluted for if she is polluted more in the future she might cleanse herself with a pole shift to complete her ascension. We willingly separated from God or the Godhead long ago, so that God could experience all of the known universes through us. All of the current ascensions will begin and cease by the end of 2012 or on 12-21-2012 according to the Mayan Calendar. The Andromedans gave this date to the Mayans around 100 AD. After earth completes her ascension at the end of 2012 when earth lines up with the center of our galaxy, it will only be possible to live as slaves in underground cave systems for several years that are controlled by the illuminate until the earth’s surface regenerates unless the NWO is halted. You do not have to agree with or understand this section. Please do not forward this information to any government officials, world leaders, press or the media in any country. Please try to distribute this information to the people of the world and do not let it fall into government hands. Do not discuss this information on the phone. Be careful what you say. News Corp Limited Inc and other companies allegedly associated with the illuminate have or may have purchased or developed these companies and others to read messages, listen to phone calls and to illegally share private information about us with the NWO and to promote their own agendas: Myspace.com Yahoo.com History Channel Google Facebook.com? Vector Capital? Youtube.com Verizon? McAfee? For now, until these companies are sold, it is still secure to use these tested services and products: Microsoft Products Symantec Products / Norton All known products, services and websites have not been tested for security. Anonymous letters should be sent to companies, not suspected to be part of the NWO, to encourage them not to sell. The illuminate are spreading computer virusesthrough some of the websites that they are associated with. Using new and different passwords for every site and virus protection software is advised. Fluoride that is mandatorily added to almost every countries drinking water is a way of industries associated with the illuminate to dump the by products of their aluminum manufacturing waste into our water supplies saving these companies tons of money. This type of Fluoride actually increases tooth decay and bone loss and causes various health problems and diseases. Some companies also send their toxic chemical and aluminum waste to tobacco companies to use in cigarette production to get rid of what they cannot dump anywhere else. Aluminum by products, such as Cadmium, can cause several immune system diseases such as Diabetes, Thyroid Disease, Psoriasis, and Eye diseases by the partial blocking of the absorbsion of Copper and Vitamin D causing nutritional deficiencies. Copper and Vitamin D are required for the proper function of the immune system and vitamin D is required for Calcium absorbsion. Aluminum by products makes people more docile and easier to control. Even some chocolate manufacturers use cocoa processed withAlkali, which contains Cadmium. Most bottled water brands do not contain added Fluoride, but some do. Safeway brand bottled waters contain fluoride and toxic chemical waste such as Calcium Chloride maybe from Dow Chemical and related companies. Brita and Pure filters do not remove fluoride and neither does boiling. Distilling water and reverse osmosis filtration systems remove fluoride. It is easier for us to ascend, spiritually connect and communicate with others with less aluminum by products in the body such as smog or fluoride. It is also easier for the earth to ascend with less pollution in her air, water and land. Some people will ascend in one hour and some will ascend after months or years after their signs of ascension start. Everyone will progress at a different pace. Some of us are and will be physically evolving through the current natural process of evolution giving us the power of telepathy through the Pineal Gland’s development of silicon crystal. Earth’s humans are evolving right now physically and spiritually some faster than others. Tell yourself often, "I live in a safe Universe." This will help to draw into your life much more positive people and events. If you believe in true light and love, you can ask for Celestria to send you healing energy and protection and meditate with a count of 144. You do not have to agree with or understand this section. Look at the chart below to see how these companies have formed alliances with the NWO to harm people rather than serve them. There has most likely been some illegal information sharing between them and the NWO. Your rights to privacy may have been threatened. Please do not call or send this information to any government officials, world leaders, press or the media in any country. Please try to distribute this information to the people of the world and do not let it fall into government hands. If anyone does feel that they should submit any of this information to the press, please do not include your name, address or phone number. Do not submit any of this information to the companies listed on the chart below. All NWO companies are not included. Alien races in order of most threatening that are contained in links 1. Shape Shifting Reptilians – Can Take Human Form- illuminate – The Orion Empire- New World Order – Draconian Federation- Destroyed their own home planet Tiamet became our Asteroid Belt and Earth’s Moon- Destroyed Tiamet home planet of the Andromedans 2. Greys – Eats humans and live stock as flies feed – Underground Base cave systems – NWO Assistants - Abductions- Genetic Experiments – There are also fake abductions conducted 3. Khazars – Blond Nordics Tall and Short- Authentic Crop Circles- NWO Assistants – Influenced Hitler’s racial decisions – There are also fake crop circles created 4. Other alien races that have been and are now on earth are described in links. Some alien races are non-threatening and some are beneficial to earth’s humans. USA -some of the known caves and tunnel systems used by threatening alien races. Non-threatening alien races use a few of the tunnel systems on earth. If you see two suns in the sky or a new planet, it might be a spaceship created out of a planetary body that contains threatening alien races traveling through our solar system and waiting to send reinforcements if needed. The Galactic Confederation/Galactic Federation will try to hold these alien forces at bay. Beware of organizations websites that might be posing as the Galactic Federation that are not who they say they are. Sightings of a new planet (Anunnaki’s Nibiru or Planet X?) or two suns currently appear on you tube from around the world. Beware of holograms seen in the sky projected from earth by these threatening alien races such as the UFO sighting in Norway last year now showing on you tube. Do not let fear control you. Some threatening alien races can pose as non-threatening alien races or humans. Although the NWO is currently organizing, they are not fully in control yet. We can make a difference by helping and informing each other to protect our freedom and spirituality. Boycotting '''of all products and services from companies associated with the NWO is advised. What is presented here is the beliefs and research of several individuals and organizations. You might agree with all or some of this information now or you soon will. It is your choice what you want to believe. You do not have to agree with any of this information. '''When sending this document to others do not type anything inside the email form box or into the subject line on any website that states what this is regarding. Only send this document as a non- NWO attachment. Do not mention what this info is regarding on the phone before sending it. The illuminate and associated companies are trying to control all Banking, Media, News'''and '''Communication '''companiesworldwide and are in the process of purchasing more companies that they do not already own to form a powerful monopoly. They have also purposely crashed the stock market in the past. The illuminate have power only if the people of earth allow them to have it. It is advised that you change email passwords and remove personal information before sending this to others that you do not know. You can also download and change the title of this document to something other than what it contains before sending it out to avoid the tracking of this document. Erase all sent messages after sending this to others. This information can be distributed with messages as an attachment through some websites associated with the NWO as long as it is done anonymously and secretly and you have excellent virus protection software. You could even send others only the links as a word attachment. It is up to you. Lawsuits should be filed for invasion of privacy and for the polluting of our air, our earth, our food and our water. Please help to restore the US Constitution ASAP. Big brother is monitoring what we do around the world through governments and businesses that are associated with the NWO. Read the fine print for the new US Health Care Overhaul Bill stating how the federal government would control our lives before it is signed into law. There are also false prophets around. Protect your right to free speech. Trust your intuition. You can feel in your heart and you can tell by the soul’s light in someone’s eyes whom you can actually trust. If you cannot see the images and chart above, just click into the blank areas above to view them. Spies are everywhere especially in various companies offices located in Washington DC. All of this information was encountered on the Internet. We did not write any of this information. 30. Object Based Education promotes NWO in schools - Also important to read this. '''Companies allegedly associated with NWO that have called various individuals who are not associated with the NWO to gather personal information and for computer hacking purposes Location: Washington, DC Carrier: Global Crossing Telemanagement, Inc (According To 5 People) 202-747-7340 Location: Washington, DC Telemarketer for car warranty (According To 8 People) Caller Name:Esta Sol Telemarketer (According To 81 People) 202-495-7130 Caution, 202-495-7130 is a "spoofed" number, which means that whoever called you "tricked" your caller ID to display an incorrect phone number. Carrier: Omnipoint Communications, Inc. (According To 4 People) 718-210-0320 {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="width: 100.42%" width="100%" | style="height: 6px"| |- | style="height: 138px"| Location: Canoga Park, CA Telemarketer (According To 1 Person) Carrier: Broadwing Communications, Llc 818-206-2418 |- | ECLIPSE TELECOMMUNICATIONS |- | (913) 262-3730 |- | (313) 261-7392 |- | 5799 BROADMOOR STE 200 |- | Mission, KS 66202-2408 |- | WWW.BROADWING.COM |- | March 2000 |- | J T WOODRUFF |- | J T WOODRUFF - (913) 262-3730 |- | Start Date - March 2000 |- | Telephone Communications Companies |- | This company is not a BBB Accredited business. BROADWING COMMUNICATIONS FREIGHTSAVERS DIV OF This document contains copyrighted material encountered on the Internet, the use of which has not always been specifically authorized by the copyright owner.We are making such material available in an effort to advance understanding of environmental, political, human rights, economy, democracy, scientific and social justice issues, etc.…We believe this constitutes a "fair use" of any such copyrighted material as provided for in Section 107 of the US Copyright Law.In accordance with Title 17 U.S.C. Section 107, the material included in this document is distributed without profit to those who have expressed an interest in the included information for research and educational purposes. 'Please do not send replies to this email regarding this document or anything else. Absolutely none of the emails received will be read or responded to. Please understand it is now your obligation to pass this information on for the future good of everyone and earth. ' Category:Pages to categorize